


Smutception

by LivesToLead



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't Judge Me, Flustered, Hand Jobs, Horny, I couldn't think of a better title, I don't write smut often, M/M, Please be gentle, Public Sex, The power of friendship, This is serious I swear, alleyway business, blush blush, horny boys, reading books, reading smut, smut on smut, smutception, some episode 11 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: “Theo and Jasper sat across from each other, the steam from the water rising into the air around them, becoming a thin veil that covered Jaspers-” Fjord stops reading when Caleb pulls his hands down so he can look at the book.“I don’t remember this part.” He mutters as he looks over the words.





	Smutception

“What books did you find?” Fjord asks as the two walk down the street, his hands behind his back. 

“Nothing really.” Caleb responds not really paying attention as he flips through his book. “I got this one, but mostly to see if it had any spells in it.” Fjord looks over his shoulder. “It’s just filled with history and bad smut.” He mutters as Fjord reads with him while they walk.

“Oh.” Fjord simply says as he reads over a particularly smutty part, his cheeks becoming a darker color. 

“Hm.” Caleb hums in agreement as he turns to the next page. “Not that good.” Caleb looks up, expecting to see Fjord with an unimpressed look, but instead sees him flustered. “Is this getting to you?” He asks incredulously. 

“Well, yes.” Fjord says a bit ruffled, he seems to tense a bit more under Caleb’s amused gaze, he grabs the book from the wizards grasp. “Are you even reading this?” He asks exasperatedly, turning back a few pages.

“Ja, but I do not think the writing was all that good.” Caleb stops when he notices Fjord isn’t walking anymore. “Fjord?”

“Like this.” Fjord comes closer to the wizard and whispers the words to him. “ _ She watched from the open window as he slowly jacked himself off, never looking away as her hand moved slowly down to rub against her clit. _ ” Caleb looks up stunned that Fjord would read that out in the open. “How can you not get a little worked up at that.” His face a dark green but he fights through it to make his point.

Caleb shakes his head a bit and gives a small laugh. “Well first of all, you could look into any smut novel and find a sentence almost identical to the one you’ve just read.” He taps the page never looking away from the half orc. “Second, I don’t exactly find the whole female anatomy to be something I prefer.” Caleb says with a wave of his hand as he continues walking.

Fjord doesn’t say anything as he follows behind silently flipping through the pages, looking for something to prove his point.

Caleb knew there wasn’t really anything in there to throw him off or make him blush, he had read it before. He was just rereading it to see if there were any clues in there anything to help them later down the road. Now reading this banned book in public where crowns guard are basically everywhere was probably not the best idea, but he decided as long no attention was drawn to himself then it should be fine. As for why he was on a walk with Fjord and reading the book in the early morning, he just needed out. 

Caleb liked walking and reading, it was better than him picking at his fingers while he read, that and there were barely any people out early in the morning. Fjord offered to go with him on his walk saying he needed to stretch his legs anyway, that and due to certain situations it might be good to start traveling in groups. Despite saying he could take care of himself for the short walk not wanting to be a bother, Fjord insisted. The rest of the group, especially Nott, made a point on how “squishy” he was compared to the rest of them. He guessed he didn’t mind the company in the end, knowing he didn’t have to look over his shoulder every other minute.

“Aha!” Fjord spoke almost victoriously as he caught up with Caleb, stopping them again and immediately starts reading. “ _ Theo and Jasper sat across from each other, the steam from the water rising into the air around them, becoming a thin veil that covered Jaspers- _ ” Fjord stops reading when Caleb pulls his hands down so he can look at the book.

“I don’t remember this part.” He mutters as he looks over the words. Fjord smirks satisfied with himself.

“I guess you miss somethings when you speed read.” Fjord says a bit haughtily as he pulls the book back from Caleb and begins to read again not even trying to whisper this time. “ _ A thin veil that covered Jaspers growing erection. He knew Theo didn’t return his affection and heard almost constantly about the beautiful assassin from his friend, but that didn’t stop him from feeling. He doesn’t care if anyone sees as he reaches down and puts his hand on his cock. _ ” Caleb felt heat begin to grow low in his abdomen at the words. “ _ Slowly, so as to not disturb the water, he begins to move his hand up and down, Jasper has to bite his lip as Theo continues to speak, not wanting to moan and ruin his limited time with his friend. _ ” Caleb looks up to see Fjords satisfied smile as he continues to read, making occasional eye contact. 

“ _ There was nothing more euphoric than jerking himself off while his object of his affections was only five feet away. He slides his thumb over the head of his cock which results in him giving out a choked noise. Theo stops talking and looks over at his friend, wondering what was wrong. _ ” Fjord’s voice becomes husky and the warmth in Caleb grows and travels down and then up the back of his neck. “ _ Jasper doesn’t stop himself, and begins to pump his cock faster, he wants to enjoy Theo’s attention while he has it. His friend must have noticed because he’s gone silent and stares at the water almost as if stunned. Jasper takes his lack of revulsion as a sign to continue, the experience suddenly ten times better knowing that his friend was watching. Theo is entranced by the motion, his own cheeks heating up. _ ”

Fjord snaps the book shut with a pleased smirk on his face, Caleb is a bit disappointed he doesn’t get to hear the rest. 

“That was.” Caleb swallows looking for words but can’t find any, unable to finish his sentence.

“Hot?” Fjord suggests the cocky grin never leaving his face, Caleb refuses to lose this battle and fights back a blush.

“No, it wasn’t set up well at all.” Caleb begins walking forward again with a brisker pace, Fjord keeps up. “Jasper is only mentioned a few times and when he finally gets a page or two it’s wasted on him jerking it in a bath house while his crush watches.” Fjord rolls his eyes as Caleb continues to rant. “That and it was completely unprompted, there was no reason for Jasper to be turned on other than Theo being naked and even then I’m sure Jasper has seen his friend naked before in very similar situations.”

“So what would’ve been a better prompted situation then?” Fjord counters.

“Well there's,” Caleb speaks before the words even register in his brain, “reading smut to each other.” He blushes at that, it makes Fjord stop in his tracks as he looks at the wizard. “You know, just off the top of my head.” Caleb murmurs the half assed explanation.

“So Theo reading smut to Jasper would get him all hot and bothered?” Fjord asks, almost as if he was unfazed by Caleb’s implication.

“I w-would suppose.” Caleb stutters a bit as Fjord takes slow steps towards him, getting closer and closer.

“Hm.” He merely hums as he brings his hand up to brush his knuckles up and down Caleb’s arm, making the wizard shiver a bit, despite the clothing barrier. “Do you think Jasper would wait until later or just start jacking off right there.” His words are rough.

The insinuation isn’t lost on Caleb, his heart begins to hammer against his chest as Fjord steps into his space, forcing them to breathe in each others air. The two look each other in the eye and while Caleb’s eyes are wide with shock and need, Fjords eyes are hooded with lust. The question is clear to Caleb and Fjord made the second option sound so inviting.

“He’d do it right in front of him.” The words are quiet, but loud enough.

Caleb barely has any time to blink before Fjord is pulling him into an alley and pinning him to the wall.

Fjord seems almost as surprised as Caleb is, not expecting himself to act on his instincts that fast, but now he was holding a panting Caleb to a wall and pressing into him so that their chests were touching. Caleb waits patiently, he wills his arms to stay to his side as he looks between Fjord’s eyes, lust still floods them leaving no room for anything else. 

“Show me.” It’s a simple request, but Fjord’s tone of voice is  anything but, it’s a demand.  _ Show me how much you want me. Show me how desperate you are. _

He lets go of him shoving him a bit into the wall, Caleb revels in the roughness.

Caleb wastes no time and unlaces his pants and reaches into his pants and begins to stroke himself. A moan barely escapes, but is muffled as he bites down onto his lip, closing his eyes feeling the weight of Fjords gaze on him. He goes slow with each stroke twisting a bit at the base. After a few strokes he hears Fjord growl in frustration and force his pants down, he stills his hand as the cool air hits his dick and makes him shiver. Fjord slams his hands against the wall on either side of Caleb’s head and leans in until he’s next to his ear.

“Did I tell you to stop?” His voice is raspy as he speaks and Caleb can tell he’s wrecked already. He begins to move his hand again looking down at the display, seeing the bulge in Fjord’s pants makes him grow hotter. 

Fjord  takes him by the chin, forcing him to look up and dips down to kiss him, and the contact alone has Caleb moving his hand faster. He nips at Fjord’s lip wanting to taste him, when he opens his mouth Caleb goes to move his tongue forward but Fjord pushes his tongue against his to invade his mouth. He runs his tongue against the wizards to taste him, moving to roam around the rest of his mouth. Caleb whines when he pulls away, but it’s immediately replaced with a moan as Fjord begins to kiss, lick, and bite at his neck and jaw, getting at any piece of skin he can. He pulls his scarf down along with his shirt to get at his collarbone, Caleb’s other hand goes up and tangles in Fjords hair. His hand never stopping, twisting and pumping like his life depended on it. 

“Oh gods Fjord.”  Caleb moans as the half orc bites down on his pulse point. “I think I-I’m gonna cum.” He gets no response only a low growl and a sucking on his neck he swears under his breath. “Scheiße.”

Fjord brings one of his hands down and moves Caleb’s hand away and replaces it with his own, pumping him just as fast, on occasion flicking his thumb over the head spreading the precum that leaks from the tip. Caleb groans deep in his throat and brings the hand not in Fjords hair up to his shoulder his grip is tight, because he’s so close but also because he wasn’t sure if his knees could hold him up anymore. 

“I’m a-almost there.” Caleb pants against Fjord shoulder and he pulls back from the wizards neck to look up at him. 

“Good.” Caleb closes his eyes as Fjord’s hand works him impossibly faster. “Hey,” He opens his eyes at Fjord’s gruff voice, “I want to see what you look like when you cum.” And that does it.

The combination of Fjords voice and hand, and his eye’s looking directly into his make him come all over his companions hand. He holds onto Fjords shoulder as the half orc works him throw his orgasm, stroking out every bit come from him. Caleb looks absolutely exquisite, he keeps his eyes on Fjord as a sound that seems almost inhuman rips out of him, the sight of him finishing makes Fjord twitch in his pants. 

He lets go when Caleb’s dick stops twitching from his orgasm, Caleb stays panting and dazed as he watches Fjord bring his hand up. He looks at it inquisitively before looking back at the wizard and begins to lick his hand clean. Caleb groans at the sight and bangs his head against the wall behind him. 

“Gods Fjord.” Is all Caleb can make out before bringing him forward again into another searing kiss tasting himself on Fjord tongue.

The kiss is little less frantic and is a bit slow, but it still has the need and want behind it, Caleb feels Fjord begin to pull up his pants and tuck him back into his trousers, lacing then up. It’s silent for a bit as Caleb stays against the wall he gets his breathing back down to a relatively normal pace. Caleb holds on to Fjord and not too roughly, but just enough and turns them around so Fjord is now the one against the wall. Without breaking eye contact Caleb slides his hands down his body as he gets to his knees and slowly begins to unbuckle his belt and open his pants. Fjord’s breath hitches and Caleb lets himself smirk a little.

“You don’t have to.” Fjords words are breathy and a bit uncertain, but doesn’t make any move to stop him, he watches as Caleb pulls out his already leaking cock. 

“I want to.” Caleb says simply as he looks up at him through his eye lashes and licks the tip without breaking eye contact. 

Fjord moans, his hand coming down to tangle in Caleb’s hair.

Caleb runs his tongue down the side of his cock until he hits the base and slowly kisses his way back up to the head. Fjord watches as Caleb takes the tip into his mouth and slowly moves down his cock taking in more and more of him. It took everything Fjord had to not buck his hips forward and fuck into Caleb’s face. Instead he tightens his grip in his hair making Caleb moan, the sound sends vibrations through his cock, making him groan in response. Fjord moves Caleb's head down without thinking making the wizard choke for a moment and pull back completely, he immediately moves his hand away from his hair. 

“Sorry.” Fjord pants, keeping his hands against the wall behind him. “I didn't mean to do that.” His voice sounding more worried than anything, not wanting to push Caleb over his limits.

“It's alright, I just wasn't expecting it.” Caleb reassures, his  as he takes Fjord in his hand again and strokes him once. “Not that I mind.” He groans when Caleb puts his mouth around his cock again. 

This was not, as one would suspect, Caleb’s first time giving head, let alone his first time doing it in an alleyway. It was his first time, however, giving head and actually enjoying the experience. He’d never done it against his will, and if anything ever got out of hand he was able to give the person a quick burn before running off. No, this was enjoyable because he actually, genuinely liked Fjord. Despite his lack of trust, he felt some sort of comfort when he was around him almost as if he was able to breathe easier around him. That and while the entire group hadn’t bathed in at least a day, out of all the dicks he’s sucked, Fjord’s had been one of the better smelling ones.

“Fuck Caleb.” Fjord clenches his hands into fists as Caleb begins to bob his head again. “Your mouth is so good.” 

Caleb hums in appreciation, he grabs for Fjord's fist and brings it to his head again encouraging him to grab at his hair again. It doesn’t take much for Fjord to take hold again as Caleb runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. He moaned every time Fjord would run his hands through his hair and especially when started to tug, if he wasn’t already so drained, Caleb would be hard again. 

“I’m close.” Caleb hollows his cheeks and sucks all the way down. “Shit!” Fjord whispers the exclamation and pulls Caleb away from him.

He sits back confused, but it only lasts a second as he looks to see Fjord’s hand pumping his own cock at a rapid pace. Caleb looks up to stare him straight in the eye and Fjord groans. 

“Come for me.” It’s probably the  _ dirtiest _ thing Caleb has ever said in his entire life and he isn’t disappointed with the results.

Fjord bites his other fist as he comes and Caleb moves forward to stick his tongue out and licks up every bit of cum that spills from his cock as Fjord continues to stroke himself through his orgasm. After Caleb swallows he stands up and wipes his knees of the dirt from the alley way they were currently in, he reaches for his book that had been long forgotten on the ground and puts it away. 

Fjord leans against the wall lazily putting his dick away and closing up his pants and belt. Caleb waits until he’s put away to start walking out of the alleyway, fixing his shirt and scarf to look more presentable, well, as presentable as Caleb gets. Fjord comes rushing up beside him and they both continue down the semi empty street as if nothing had happened.

“Do you think we should talk about that?” Fjord asks gesturing to the alley behind them.

“What for?” Caleb asks as he runs his hand through his hair.

“Uh, maybe because you just sucked my dick and you’ve got a few hickeys.” Fjord explains as if it were obvious. “Maybe something we should discuss before heading back to our group.”

Caleb blushes and adjusts his scarf more tightly around his neck. “Right.” He clears his throat. “I think it’d be a better discussion for later.” Fjord catches the look Caleb throws him over his shoulder. “In  _ private _ .” 

It makes him misstep for a moment before smirking. “So that wasn’t the last time?” 

He bumps into Caleb a little making the wizard smile. “Can’t finish before we even started.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You get brownie points if you guess what vine is hidden in here.  
> Hope that was saucy enough for you!  
> Let me know how I did  
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
